


Una emergencia

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Series: Piezas imperfectas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, BOTH, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Draco uses a mobile phone, Drarry en Español, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Muggle Technology, Or Draco?, Revivamos el Drarry, Romantic Fluff, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Draco está aburrido en casa, sabe que el teléfono móvil es solo para emergencias, pero ¿qué es una emergencia? Para él, si se lo preguntan, el aburrimiento lo es, ¿y para Harry?





	Una emergencia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Muggles things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358095) by Jostaart. 



> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.
> 
> ¡SIENTO EL RETRASO! :(

**v. una emergencia.**

Era solo para emergencias.

Draco lo entendía perfectamente. No necesitaba que nadie viniera con un diccionario para explicárselo porque no era idiota, muchas gracias. Harry le había regalado  _esa cosa_ , que era mucho más eficiente que una lechuza, aunque él no estaba del todo de acuerdo, para cuando ocurriera algo malo o urgente.

Nunca para tonterías o nimiedades.

Era comprensible, tampoco buscaba que el auror sufriera un infarto por su culpa o algo parecido; a pesar de que sería gracioso, se conformaría con la imagen mental. Una muy detallada visión, porque tenía una imaginación de escándalo, especialmente cuando estaba aburrido.

Sin ir más lejos, ahora estaba aburrido. Muchísimo. Por eso había sacado  _esa cosa_  de su maletín y la tenía pegada a su cara, preguntándose qué entendía Potter por emergencia. Es decir, el auror se pasaba el día escapando de montañas de papeleo asesinas, cazando abuelitas tenebrosas y desmantelando tiendas inofensivas en el callejón Knothurn. Su definición de emergencia no podía coincidir.

Por lógica aplastante, lo era en su cabeza al menos, su situación actual se podría catalogar de emergencia, si uno echaba un vistazo al diccionario de Draco Malfoy y no al de Harry- _me-encanta-bañarme-en-caramelos-de-fuego_ -Potter.

Bien, decidido como estaba y sin dudarlo ni un ápice, pulsó uno de los botones del lateral. Su interés por el mundo muggle era reducido, pero como Theodore había invertido en su tecnología con un éxito asombroso, los Malfoy no iban a quedarse atrás. Vamos que a su padre le habría dado algo, si no hubiera ofrecido una buena suma de dinero, a los pocos inefables dispuestos a colaborar codo con codo con Granger y Theo, en lo que era un negocio infalible.

¿Prejuicios a los muggles? ¿con todo ese dinero que podían ganar invirtiendo? Azkaban no había cambiado a su padre en absoluto, pero unos cuantos miles de galeones extra semanales, sí, que no cupiera la menor duda.

Era el método perfecto.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y miró el fondo de pantalla de su teléfono móvil (sabía perfectamente como se llamaba  _la cosa_ , por las tetas de Merlín, pero era gracioso que todos creyeran que era un inútil en las nuevas tecnologías, o tecnologías a secas). No tenía muchas aplicaciones instaladas, solo las básicas, así que se dirigió directamente al símbolo verde y abrió el perfil de Harry.

No estaba conectado.

Qué novedad.

> **DRACO** : Socorro. Estoy aburrido.

Esperó pacientemente a que el idiota de su novio respondiera.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Su paciencia no daba para tanto.

> **DRACO** : Potter, no me ignores, ¡es una emergencia con mayúsculas!

Podría haberlo escrito literalmente en mayúsculas. No le habría costado nada salvo unos segundos insignificantes, pero no era elegante y como no lo era, no perdería ni un segundo en quedar en ridículo. Ni hablar de escribir comiéndose las letras o los signos de puntuación.

Le sangraban los ojos solo de pensarlo.

Iba a escribir otro mensaje, uno menos amable seguramente, cuando Harry apareció en línea. Era un alivio, no quería tener que escribirle que no solo estaba aburrido, sino también enfadado y que mañana por la noche iba a dormir en la puta terraza.

O quizá si debería escribirlo, porque nada más apareció como conectado, desapareció.

Parpadeó.

¿Potter había osado ignorarlo?

Imposible.

> **DRACO** : He dicho que es una emergencia, ¿por qué no estás aquí para entretenerme?
> 
> **DRACO** : Estás agotando mi paciencia infinita.
> 
> **DRACO** : ¿Dónde está tu honor? Me dijiste que vendrías si ocurría algo. Te odio.

Si había sonado un poco infantil y al borde de las lágrimas, no importaba porque no había nadie allí para hacérselo saber. Ni el idiota de su novio que, si no aparecía ahora mismo, se convertiría en ex

Vale, estaba exagerando y bastante. No iba a echarlo a patadas de su vida después de tanto esfuerzo malgastado para atraparlo.

No era idiota.

No tanto.

Frunció el ceño todavía más aburrido que antes, y tuvo que admitir que estaba perdiendo el tiempo esperando a que el gryffindor idiota diera señales de vida, así que abandonó la aplicación para fisgonear lo que traía incorporado el teléfono. No era necesario aclarar que al final acabó en la cámara muggle y llenando  _toda_ la galería de autofotos, o como decía Pansy cuando quedaban,  _selfies_.

Fue divertido.

No lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar la afrenta del  _cara rajada_. Tenía que vengarse de alguna forma retorcida, se le tenía que ocurrir algo que no pareciera realmente vengativo, no era plan de parecer un crío enfurruñado, pero tampoco una niñería.

Necesitaba algo gordo.

Paseó la vista a lo largo de todas las imágenes, todas perfectas obviamente, cuando le vino una idea a la cabeza.

Sonrió maquiavélico.

¿Quería una emergencia? Pues ahí la tenía.

XXX

A Harry le iba a estallar la vena del cuello.

—Señora Mulfred, no sé cuantas veces es necesario que le repita esto, pero no puede denunciar a  _su_  nuera por no permitirle acceso a las protecciones de  _su_  casa.

Ni dándole con las palabras en la cabeza.

La mujer arrugó la nariz y agarró con fuerza su bolso, como si quisiera usarlo de arma contra él por incompetente. No sería nada extraño. Lo había hecho otras veces. Era una suerte que no permitieran el acceso con varita al Ministerio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de no parecer muy convencida, nunca lo estaría, no había empezado a gritarle.

Era una mejoría.

—¡Pero es mi hijo! ¡Esa mujerzuela…!

Otra vez.

No, no podía soportarlo de nuevo. ¡No hacía ni una semana que la había despachado por el mismo asunto, por las barbas de Godric!

Solo pedía un respiro de vez en cuando.

O que un novato se hiciera caso de estas tonterías.

—Señora Mulfred… —comenzó, ideando la mejor forma de decirle que estaba como una puta cabra y que era normal que su nuera no quisiera verla todos los malditos días en su salón—. Tiene que comprender...

— _Veritaserum_.

—¿Qué?

—He adquirido  _veritaserum_ , solo le pido auror Potter que solicite una reunión con mi nuera. No puede ser tan difícil siendo usted quien es.

Harry parpadeó confundido.

¿Esa mujer acababa de…?

¿Había sugerido qué…?

Antes de perder los papeles con una mujer de noventa y cinco años con muy malas pulgas, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, captando su atención. Era la la décima vez en toda la tarde, sabía que se trataba de Draco y dudaba mucho que fuera una emergencia, pero necesitaba cualquier excusa para salir de ese despacho y tranquilizarse.

Sonrió.

Al menos intentó que fuera una sonrisa amigable y no una asesina.

—Es una emergencia, si me disculpa un minuto…

—Ponga un  _tempus_.

Harry la miró boquiabierto. Iba a asegurarse que fuera literalmente un minuto.

—Por supuesto —dijo, mordiéndose la lengua un segundo después—. Volveré enseguida.

Nada más salir de su despacho, se dejó caer en el suelo y respiró hondo. ¿Realmente tenía que aguantar tanta tontería? Ser jefe de aurores tampoco era la gran cosa, habría muchos idiotas competentes por allí que tuvieran más paciencia que él para aguantar esto.

Podía ser un auror normal y corriente, optar por las colaboraciones con los inefables o los rompedores de maldiciones. ¡Incluso la maldita Academia sonaba bien ahora mismo! Cualquier cosa menos este periodo de prueba eterno.

Robards le odiaba.

Extrajo el teléfono.

Cincuenta mensajes.

_¿Qué cojones?_

Estaba a punto de abrir la aplicación cuando le aparecieron cinco más. ¿Y si de verdad le había pasado algo a Draco? Descartó esa idea rápidamente. Si a Draco le hubiera pasado algo, no estaría mandando mensajitos, le habría llamado o se habría aparecido, o alguien habría venido a decirle algo.

Abrió la aplicación para salir de dudas.

Unos cuantos mensajes melodramáticos y un montón de fotografías. En otras circunstancias, un día que el trabajo le absorbiera el alma, se habría molestado, pero ahora mismo, ver todos esos  _selfies_ , fue como beber agua en un desierto. Draco era un poco idiota, más cuando tenía el día libre y no le apetecía verle la cara a nadie, pero era su idiota y tenía el don, incluso sin saberlo, de consolarlo con tonterías.

Merlín bendito, le quería muchísimo.

Miró las imágenes por encima, abrió una en particular y ahogó una risita.

Era adorable.

Esa foto iba a ser su fondo de pantalla ya.

Y sí, se veía más preparado para decirle a esa loca que lo que estaba sugiriendo era ilegal y surrealista.

Tal vez no usaría esas palabras exactas, pero se entendería.

XXX

Se le habían acabado las fotos y le daba una pereza gigantesca hacerse más.

No quería desgastarse la cara así como así.

Potter seguía ignorándolo, a pesar de todo el repertorio de fotos que le había pasado, y se estaba haciendo tarde para seguir tirado en el sofá. No es que no pudiera desperdiciar un día así, podía hacerlo perfectamente, pero ya le dolía todo el cuerpo de no moverse.

Necesitaba ser productivo. Quizá podría hablar con Harper para preguntarle si necesitaban ayuda en la Cámara del Tiempo. O podría llamar a Theo para ver como había ido la reunión con los inversionistas.

La pereza era superior a sus necesidades básicas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Sería el síndrome Comadreja? Hasta eso le daba dolor de cabeza ahora mismo.

Su teléfono vibró.

Era un mensaje de Potter.

¡Ya era hora!

Abrió la aplicación y se encontró con una imagen. Era rara, muy oscura, como si la hubiera hecho en un lugar con poca luz. ¿Qué mierda era? Parecía la piel de Harry, no sería…

Rojo como un tomate y bastante nervioso, amplió la imagen.

Tal vez su novio no era tan tonto.

O sí.

No era una foto de su pene.

Qué desperdicio.

Draco se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha refrescante, para ver si así se le quitaban las ganas de dormitar como una comadreja, pero no había terminado de salir del salón cuando se le ocurrió algo.

La venganza con mayúsculas.

¿No tenía su novio doble turno? ¿No tenía que quedarse allí toda la puta noche? Bien, que así fuera.

Rescató el teléfono del sofá.

Iba a aprender a hacer vídeos.

Y necesitaba una paja, después de haberse imaginado la polla de su novio, y como no le gustaba malgastar el tiempo…

XXX

Harry levitó una caja del archivo y la colocó junto al otro montón, donde Smith se aseguraba que el contenido no hubiera variado en los últimos tres meses. Era un trabajo tedioso, pero también la única forma de asegurarse de que no se traspapelan las pruebas o cualquier cosa de interés en un caso.

Smith arrugó la nariz y lanzó unos cuantos hechizos sobre la última caja.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, solo que no me salían las cuentas.

Harry suspiró derrotado. Era exactamente lo que le faltaba para hacer la noche más entretenida, que no estuviera una evidencia de un caso de hacía más de cinco años. ¡Maravilloso!

Iba a comprobar el contenido de la caja personalmente, le daba igual si eso le sentaba mal al hufflepuff o no.

—Deja que lo compruebe yo.

—Puedo hacer mi trabajo muy bien, jefe.

—Sí, pero a mí me toca quedarme toda la noche y no quiero pasarla rodeado de cajas.

Smith abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces sonó un teléfono. Tanto él como Harry miraron en la mesita, donde habían dejado sus pertenencias.

—Es el tuyo, jefe. Yo me encargo de esto.

Draco estaba fatal de la cabeza.

Solo esperaba que de verdad fuera una urgencia.

Era un vídeo.

—Un maldito vídeo —murmuró desconcertado. La vista previa no le decía mucho, por lo que optó por reproducirlo.

Mala idea.

La imagen no era del todo clara al principio, aunque su cabeza tendría que haberle dicho lo que era, pero los sonidos sí que eran reveladores.

Joder que si lo eran.

Si estuviera solo, su cuerpo habría dado su aprobación, pero no lo estaba.

A Smith se le cayó una caja al suelo.

A la mierda las pruebas.

Harry bloqueó el teléfono al segundo.

—Sabe qué, jefe, mejor me marcho. Hace una hora que terminó mi jornada y…

—Sí, sí, lárgate.

No iba a mirar a Smith a la cara.

Ni de coña.

Nada más quedarse solo, y conseguir estabilizar su corazón, recogió el estropicio del auror, guardó cada caja en su sitio y mandó a la mierda esa revisión sin sentido, que se hiciera cargo otro.

Sí, por supuesto, desbloqueó el teléfono, no para ver a Draco masturbándose, ya tendría tiempo, sino para llamar personalmente al pervertido de su novio y preguntarle si lo que quería era matarlo de un susto un día de estos o si era necesario revisar la definición de emergencia.

No tenían la misma ni de broma.

Draco descolgó al segundo timbre.

— _¿Todo bien, mi amor? Acabo de salir de la ducha._

—No me digas.

— _Sí, una relajante y estimulante ducha, qué pena que no estuvieras_.

Cerró los ojos y se dijo que no era sano perder los papeles de esa forma. Draco estaba aburrido y actuaba como un niño de ocho años, pero no pasaba nada.

Nada de nada.

Una mierda.

—Draco, tengo que estar aquí hasta las ocho de la mañana, ¿podrías, no sé, comportarte como un adulto grandecito?

Silencio.

Que se enfadara, le daba igual.

— _¿No te parecía lo suficiente «grandecito» en el vídeo?_ —ronroneó, y dios mío, de verdad que parecía que estaba justo a su lado—.  _¿Sabes? Podría demostrártelo ahora mismo. Estoy en nuestra cama solo con una toalla, ¿no querías que hiciéramos más cosas muggles? Le he encontrado una utilidad a los teléfonos: sexo telefónico._

Harry se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

No iba a reaccionar.

No iba a gemir como un adolescente hormonado.

—Draco… —le advirtió, pero el rubio empezó a hacer ruiditos nada inocentes desde el otro lado—. Joder.

— _Sí, ese es el plan…_ —gimió—.  _Merlín, no sabes lo caliente que me pone molestarte._

—Te odio ahora mismo.

— _Me deseas_ —le corrigió.

—Sí, eso también.

— _Vamos, me estoy poniendo duro, ven conmigo…_

Colgó.

Una cosa era ir a un parque de atracciones o al cine, y otra muy distinta escuchar a su novio tocándose en la cama mientras que él estaba duro en un mugriento almacén repleto de cajas y telarañas.

Salió disparado de allí.

—¿Jefe? —Era su ayudante, una chica recién graduada de la Academia, Harry le vaticinaba un futuro glorioso, pero hoy no quería ni verle la cara—. ¿A dónde va?

Recordó el mensaje de Draco.

Joder, recordó sus gemidos y el jodido vídeo.

—Una emergencia. Es mi novio. ¿Me cubres?

—Claro, espero que no sea nada grave.

—Gracias.

Mentía de puta madre.

XXX

Draco se arqueó.

Y Harry se tragó su gemido con un beso desesperado.

Sí, una emergencia grave y de las buenas.

Su emergencia favorita a partir de ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, dije que lo siguiente que escribiría sería la continuación de eres un buenazo, pero la vida muggle ha podido conmigo y necesitaba escribir esta historia que acabáis de leer. ¡LITERALMENTE LA INSPIRACIÓN ME OBLIGÓ! Como imaginaréis, he vuelto a la universidad y mi tiempo vuelve a ser limitado, pero estoy aquí y no voy a irme a ninguna parte, seguiré escribiendo en este proyecto y fuera de él.
> 
> Lo prometo.
> 
> Solo que no sé exactamente cuando volveré, tal vez la semana que viene o tal vez el próximo mes. Ojalá no tan tarde. Espero que no. Me gustaría ponerme un límite, como la otra vez, a pesar de no cumplirlo, pero ahora mismo no puede ser. :(
> 
> De todas formas, gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia, por vuestros comentarios, lecturas, favoritos y/o follows. SOIS LOS/AS MEJORES. ¿Habéis leído Bóveda de recuerdos? ¿Y Beso robado? Pues están en mi perfil, son dos historias breves ambientadas en Navidad, más o menos, con Draco y Harry de protagonistas. :)
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha disgustado? ¿Qué pensáis de Draco aburrido y descubriendo las maravillas de un teléfono? ¡Dejadme un comentario!
> 
> #UnReviewUnDía. #RevivamosElDrarry.


End file.
